Gato de rua
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo retorna de viagem e descobre, com assombro, que Regulus já pode receber uma armadura de ouro, apesar de sua pouca idade.


**Gato de rua**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

O gato por pouco não acertou as costas de Sísifo em seu ataque surpresa. O cavaleiro olhou-o assim que desviou. Era um vira-lata de cor laranja e longos bigodes. Os olhos semicerrados encaravam-no desafiadoramente.

Era a primeira vez que era atacado por um gato. Em Rodorio havia muitos bichanos andando pelas ruelas, em cima dos muros ou dos telhados. Todos já estavam acostumados com a presença dos ilustres animais, sempre sorrateiros e espertos.

"Você é o primeiro a me dar as boas-vindas depois de dois meses de viagem... Vejamos o que tenho aqui."

Tirou da mala um pedaço de carne seca que restara das provisões. Não ia mais precisar dele, e aquele gato estava bastante magro. Mesmo assim, o animal ficou alguns segundos parado, decidindo se era seguro ou não aceitar aquela oferta. Por fim, pegou o pedaço e devorou-o inteiro.

Acariciando-lhe o pêlo, Sísifo notou um ferimento na barriga. Era surpreendente o fato de o gato jogar-se em suas costas num ataque aéreo naquele estado. Podia sentir seu espírito de luta olhando para a carne viva coberta de pus. Não podia deixá-lo daquele jeito.

De inimigo, o bichano converteu-se num carinhoso amigo, passando a enroscar-se na sua perna. Sísifo pegou-o no colo com cuidado e carregou-o para o Santuário.

* * *

Agora Regulus brincava com o bicho, enquanto Sísifo tentava recuperar a atenção do discípulo. Não é que o garoto fosse ruim; era apenas uma espécie de oito ou oitenta: não existia mais ou menos para Regulus. Era muito talento, pouca atenção, muita percepção, pouca reflexão: equilíbrio era estar permanentemente desequilibrado.

"Regulus, deixe-o descansar e vamos treinar."

"Onde você pegou esse gato, Sísifo?"

"Em Rodorio. Só estou tomando conta dele até que sare. Vamos, de pé. Temos que aproveitar enquanto o sol não está muito quente."

"Ah! Eu não ligo."

"Ok, mas vamos lá."

"Tá!"

Finalmente conseguiu trazer o Regulus para o meio do campo de treino. O gato agora descansava confortavelmente numa caixa acolchoada, na sombra de uma pedra.

"Quero ver o quanto você cresceu nos últimos dois meses, Regulus. Antes de passar um exercício, vamos lutar."

"Essa é a melhor parte, Sísifo! Vamos!"

"Pode começar atacando."

"Certo!"

O soco passou a poucos milímetros de sua face. Surpreso, Sísifo viu Regulus sorrir para trás e dar meia-volta. Desde quando aquele menino adquirira tamanha velocidade? Por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que aquilo já era o normal do discípulo, o cavaleiro sempre ficava admirado. O esperado era que o progresso dos aprendizes desacelerasse com o aumento de dificuldade do treino, mas Regulus parecia sempre correr mais e mais.

Desviou-se de um chute, abaixando-se, e saltou para o lado, bem quando uma bola de cosmos saiu do punho do menino. Ele já podia considerar o seu próprio treino concluído depois de lutar contra o discípulo: Regulus tinha acabado de dominar o sétimo sentido.

Aproveitou a posição para atacá-lo pela esquerda. Regulus saltou, pisou em seu braço, em seu ombro e foi para trás. Sísifo rapidamente virou e lançou um golpe, esperando, dessa vez, acertar. Seu cosmos morreu no ar. Sem saber direito onde estaria o oponente, saltou, girou o corpo e viu o garoto atrás dele. Foi um soco certeiro. Quando retornaram ao chão, Sísifo segurava a face dolorida.

"Ué", comentou o garoto, "quero ir mais rápido, Sísifo!"

Mais rápido? Sísifo era um dos mais velozes das Doze Casas, e aquele menino queria ir mais rápido ainda? Assim, ele teria de empurrar o discípulo para Hasgard...

"Quer mais velocidade? Regulus, você sabia que está lutando à velocidade da luz?"

"É? Não sabia não, Sísifo."

"Quando você despertou o sétimo sentido?"

"Não sei!"

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a responder aquilo, Sísifo não acreditaria. Mas, sendo o Regulus, acreditava; até porque seu sobrinho não era malicioso o bastante para mentir. Normalmente, um cavaleiro jamais esquecia o momento em que despertava o sétimo sentido, porque tudo no corpo mudava. Era uma sensação completamente diferente e inesquecível. Bem, não para o Regulus.

"Bem, você acaba de adquirir o poder para se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro."

"É? Isso quer dizer que não vamos mais lutar, Sísifo? Quero terminar a luta."

Era só nisso que ele pensava? Sísifo suspirou e cruzou os braços.

"Regulus, em vez de pensar apenas em lutar, por que não reflete um pouco sobre o que as coisas significam?"

"Eu até tento, mas não consigo! Eu sou meio burro. Você é que é bom para pensar, Sísifo."

"Você não é burro. Você é um gênio da luta. Mas precisa dedicar seus esforços para outras coisas também. Seu poder se rivaliza com o dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas existem coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber para servir à deusa Athena, meu rapaz. E são coisas que mesmo um simples cavaleiro de bronze compreende. Não vejo por que você não compreenderia."

"De novo essa conversa... Sísifo, já falamos sobre isso."

"Sim, e você memorizou todas as minhas palavras. Você tem uma capacidade de memorização inacreditável, mas o conhecimento que você absorve é superficial. Nesse ponto, você é completamente diferente do meu..."

Sísifo não terminou a frase. Não era uma boa ideia mencioná-lo.

"Esquece o que eu ia dizer. Não vamos terminar a luta. Vamos até o meu templo, você precisa de lições teóricas."

"Não! De novo, não!"

"De novo, sim. Eu vou repetir até que aprenda. Vamos, vamos lá."

"Ah, logo quando estava começando a ficar divertido..."

Regulus começou a subir as escadas e nem questionou a palavra que Sísifo quase pronunciara: irmão. Não era uma boa ideia tocar naquele assunto. Já fazia pouco mais de dois anos desde que ele recolhera o sobrinho das ruas, quando foi recuperar a armadura do falecido irmão. Desde então, educou o menino como se fosse o seu filho.

O gato despertou e encarou-o, miando. Sísifo lembrou que Regulus parecia mais um bicho quando o conheceu. Era um menino embrutecido pela sobrevivência, atacando qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse da armadura de Leão, protegendo-a com a vida. Era exatamente igual ao gato que o atacara: forte e ferido.

Eu sou irmão do Ilias. Você é meu tio? Você deve ser o Regulus... como cresceu...

Regulus decidiu acompanhá-lo até o Santuário com um pouco de insistência. Ele só o convenceu quando prometeu que o tornaria tão forte quanto o pai. Mas ele realmente não precisava ter prometido nada. O treino de Regulus era 99% discípulo e 1% mestre. Ele ia se tornar forte de um jeito ou de outro. O que ele precisava, na verdade, era de alguém que o fizesse compreender que não se tratava de ficar mais forte e de olhar para as coisas intensamente.

Quando lhe deu o primeiro cafuné, mexendo nos cabelos sujos de quem não tomava um banho há semanas, pôde sentir a dor daquela criança. Ao contrário do gato, o ferimento de Regulus era profundo. Por isso, quando o assunto vinha à tona, Sísifo esforçava-se para transmitir toda a sua bondade ao menino, mesmo que este nem se desse conta: o importante era que sentisse.

Sempre que passavam pela casa de Leão, Regulus parava e olhava para a armadura do pai, em sua forma estatuária. Sísifo apoiou a mão em sua nuca.

"Vamos."

O garoto obedeceu reticente, enquanto o gato, de dentro da caixa, lançava um longo olhar para a armadura.

* * *

O gato ronronava no colo do cavaleiro, com o pêlo das costas sendo acariciado. Regulus, diante dos livros, pensava numa resposta para a pergunta do mestre.

"E então, Regulus? Por que a armadura deixou o corpo do cavaleiro?"

"Ele não a vestiu direito?"

"Não. Pense bem."

"Hum... Pensar não é o meu forte."

"Você simplesmente não gosta de pensar. Mas não é uma pergunta difícil. Você sabe a resposta, garoto."

"Porque... ah, você disse outro dia. Ela tem vontade própria."

"Correto. Não é complicado, Regulus. Apesar de ser uma armadura, de parecer um objeto sem vida, ela é tão viva quanto você ou eu. E quando o cavaleiro age de maneira errada, ela pode achar que esse cavaleiro não merece o título que possui. É por isso que ter uma armadura é uma grande responsabilidade."

"Como é que a armadura pensa se não tem cabeça? O elmo pensa?"

"Não, ela não é como o nosso corpo. Escute, você tem que pensar na armadura como um espírito que tem uma consciência. Mas a consciência da armadura não é algo que possamos enxergar a olho nu."

"Então como saber se ela está contente ou não?"

"Quando a vestimos, nossos cosmos se misturam. Então a armadura compreenderá os seus sentimentos, e você compreenderá os sentimentos dela."

No íntimo, Sísifo esperava que a última frase valesse para Regulus também, mas não acharia tão estranho se este vestisse a armadura e não sentisse absolutamente nada.

"Não entendo como isso pode acontecer, Sísifo."

"Quando você conseguir uma armadura, entenderá... espero."

"Ok... Vamos lutar?"

"Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil."

"Ah... Eu esperava que você ficasse mais ativo depois de voltar."

"Eu estou ativo. Agora leia esse capítulo. Depois vamos discutir sobre o texto."

"Sísifo, isso é muito chato!"

"Eu já tenho fama de ser chato. Já estou acostumado com reclamações do tipo. Vamos, leia o livro."

Regulus já tinha nível para ser um cavaleiro de ouro, mas precisava aprender mais sobre os valores de um guerreiro de Athena. Era estranho pensar que um menino que mal tinha completado doze anos receberia a armadura só por causa de seu potencial absurdo, sem conhecer os preceitos do culto a Athena.

"Né, Sísifo", chamou Regulus, no meio da leitura.

"Hum?"

"Meu pai teve que ler isto?"

"Não exatamente. Mas ele sabia de tudo isso que está lendo."

"Né, como ele era antes de eu nascer? Era tão forte como quando ele morreu, não é?"

"Sim... Ele era o cavaleiro de ouro mais forte da época. Ele foi um exemplo para mim e os demais. Mas depois, partiu de repente."

"Você consegue fazer aquelas coisas inexplicáveis que meu pai fazia?"

"Aquilo...? Bem, um pouco. Não é como se eu não entendesse o básico."

"Pode mostrar para mim?"

"Isso já está um pouco além das minhas capacidades, infelizmente."

"Então como pode entender? Se você conversa com o vento e a terra, como nada de diferente acontece?"

Tudo naquele menino era visão. Sísifo sorriu com a ingenuidade de seu sobrinho.

"Regulus... conversar com a terra e o vento não é como você pensa. É uma questão de espírito... É uma coisa que fica além do que os seus olhos, que são muito bons, podem enxergar. O ser humano possui uma terceira visão... um terceiro olho. E esse olho é aquele que torna possível a comunicação com a terra e o vento."

"Como eu consigo isso? Que tipo de técnica é essa? Você me ensina?"

"Não é uma técnica que eu possa ensinar a você... Mas eu garanto que é algo que você é capaz de adquirir. Tem tudo a ver com a nossa capacidade de nos comunicarmos com nossas armaduras. É algo que está além de nossa visão."

Como o discípulo se mostrou desanimado, Sísifo tratou de consolá-lo.

"Não seja impaciente, Regulus. Se você continuar trilhando o caminho de um cavaleiro, um dia de cada vez, uma hora compreenderá tudo o que estou dizendo e poderá enfim conversar com a terra e o vento. Você verá... Não está no caminho errado... Só precisa entender não apenas como o cosmos e as técnicas funcionam, mas o que é cosmos em sua essência. Quando você capturar essa outra dimensão de seu próprio cosmos, entenderá todas as coisas que seu pai fazia."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim."

Aparentemente mais conformado, Regulus continuou a ler. Sísifo tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver. Estava preocupado com a educação de seu sobrinho. Por andar ocupado com a pesquisa sobre os deuses gêmeos, precisava viajar demais e dispunha de pouco tempo para treiná-lo. Durante a sua ausência, o garoto ficava se fortalecendo, e agora era um forte guerreiro.

O problema era direcionar o poder de Regulus para o caminho de Athena. O garoto via Sasha apenas como uma menina como as outras e não como Athena. Tudo para ele parecia ser uma grande brincadeira, e, mesmo que o garoto se empenhasse com prazer, Sísifo se preocupava com sua falta de seriedade.

Mas às vezes, ele captava a dor do garoto num olhar melancólico, por poucos segundos. Logo Regulus sorria e voltava a ser o moleque de sempre. Quando isso acontecia, pedia a Hasgard para que ajudasse no treino de Regulus e, ao mesmo tempo, animasse-o um pouco. Apenas por estar naquele meio fazia com que o menino compreendesse o modo de um cavaleiro pensar.

O gato agora dormia, tranquilamente. E qual foi a surpresa de Sísifo ao notar os olhos de Regulus quase fechando. De fato, aquele menino não fora feito para trabalhos menos agitados. Chamou uma serva e pediu que trouxesse um chá para o garoto. Tinha de mantê-lo acordado, pelo menos até o fim do capítulo.

* * *

O que era para ser alguns dias tornou-se semanas. Decidira ficar com o gato. Depois de voltar de outra viagem, Sísifo notou que o novo animal de estimação tinha crescido um pouco. Do machucado, restara apenas uma falha na pelugem, e o bichano agora corria pela casa, subia nos móveis, atazanava as servas e dormia em sua poltrona.

"Não! Em cima da capa, não!"

O gato agilmente pulou da cama e correu para fora do quarto. Felizmente, a capa da armadura não tinha ficado suja. Sísifo era bastante rigoroso quanto à brancura de sua capa, principalmente antes de cerimônias. Afinal, aquele era o dia em que Regulus receberia a armadura de seu pai.

Pensou em Ilias. Como o irmão se sentiria ao ver o amado filho tomando o seu lugar? Provavelmente gostaria de ter continuado vivo para ver a cerimônia. Como mestre e tio, Sísifo sentia-se responsável por Regulus, mesmo que o garoto fosse bastante independente dele.

Um cavaleiro de bronze ou de prata era nomeado no próprio coliseu. No entanto, a cerimônia para um cavaleiro de ouro era mais formal, no salão do grande mestre. Apenas os cavaleiros de ouro e alguns convidados exclusivos eram permitidos lá. A partir do momento em que o aprendiz pegava uma armadura, a relação com o garoto se alterava. Era mais ou menos como um filho que saía da casa dos pais.

Fora um período curto. Regulus sequer passara pelas outras categorias antes de ganhar uma armadura de ouro. Fora um foguete, uma exceção. Era o único garoto do Santuário que tinha mais facilidade com o cosmos do que com os preceitos do culto a Athena. Deu trabalho; mas Sísifo conseguiu ensinar-lhe o básico. O resto ele ensinaria aos poucos, entre uma missão e outra. Esperava que Regulus um dia entendesse e virasse um cavaleiro tal qual o pai.

Dohko e Shion receberam-no alegremente. Eles mesmos tinham virado cavaleiros de ouro há pouco tempo, mas eram três anos mais velhos do que o menino. Hasgard ria à toa. Os outros cavaleiros pareciam ou desconfiados ou contentes. Manigold nem se importava. Regulus, como sempre, estava sendo espontâneo. Recebeu a armadura e vestiu-a pela primeira vez na frente de todos.

"E então? Sente algo diferente por vestir a armadura?", perguntou Dohko. "É legal, não é?"

Sísifo tinha medo de fazer aquela pergunta ao garoto. Mas Regulus afirmou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

"Esta é a armadura do meu pai. Com certeza é poderosa! Mesmo eu, que sou meio tonto, consigo sentir alguma coisa diferente nela. Só não sei explicar o que é..."

"Com o tempo você aprenderá a compreender os sentimentos contidos sua armadura, Regulus", disse Shion, sorrindo. "Cada armadura carrega os sentimentos e as histórias de seus cavaleiros. Sabe o que significa? Os sentimentos de seu pai estão depositados nela."

"Hum... eu não entendi muito bem, mas obrigado, Shion!"

Dohko riu e bagunçou seus cabelos.

"Esse garoto é mesmo demais! Tão novo e já é de ouro! Seja bem-vindo às Doze Casas! Não hesite em tirar dúvidas com a gente se não souber de algo por aqui."

Ao menos sentira algo de diferente. Regulus era daquele jeito mesmo. Compreendia as coisas superficialmente. Sísifo não esperava mais do que aquela reação. Não tinha sido tão ruim, considerando a falta de atenção do sobrinho.

Antes de partirem, o mestre pediu a Sísifo que enviasse Regulus em sua primeira missão. Tinha sido uma decisão rápida. Normalmente, o novo cavaleiro permanecia uns dias no Santuário, acostumando-se à armadura. Mas todos ali sabiam que o garoto não teria problema algum com isso.

Sísifo ficou preocupado, mas não perdeu tempo para prepará-lo para o novo trabalho. Apesar de discordar da decisão do mestre, acatou suas ordens e tratou de explicar ao discípulo os detalhes da missão.

"Connor?"

"Isso. Ela deve ter a mesma idade que você. O pai dela solicitou ao Santuário um cavaleiro para protegê-la, e o mestre acha que essa é uma boa missão para você. Não se esqueça de que ela é de uma família de nobres. Você tem de agir de acordo."

"Hum..."

"Eu preparei um presente para você. Venha."

Sísifo deu para Regulus um conjunto de roupas formais para realizar a missão. Seu sobrinho só usava as roupas de dentro do Santuário, que não prestavam para o mundo de fora. Além disso, ele tinha acabado de ingressar no mundo dos cavaleiros de ouro. Tinha de aprender a portar-se como um.

Hasgard, por diversão, acompanhou-os até a casa de Sagitário. Era seu dia de folga, e, antes de voltar ao seu orfanato, disse que queria ver o garoto que protegera há alguns anos transformar-se num homem.

Ele saiu do quarto com roupas um tanto tortas. Sísifo cruzou os braços.

"Arrume as roupas, estão desalinhadas."

"Que frescura isso...", comentou Regulus, obedecendo. Hasgard riu.

"Me lembra os meninos mais velhos do meu orfanato, quando saíram de casa. Você está muito bem assim, Regulus."

"Não sei por que tanta frescura por causa de roupas", queixou-se o menino. "Esses sapatos não são confortáveis. Esse paletó me deixa com calor... Essa gola me incomoda."

"Você vai se acostumar com elas", respondeu Sísifo. "Lembre-se: você vai proteger uma jovem da nobreza. Não pode ir vestido de qualquer jeito."

"Hum... Tá. Eu posso ir agora?"

"Sim. Vá e tome cuidado."

Com a caixa da armadura nas costas, Regulus desceu as escadas da casa de Sagitário, correndo. Hasgard permaneceu com o amigo.

"A cada ano, ele fica mais parecido com você. Digo, por fora. Por dentro, vocês são completamente opostos."

"É... Olhar para ele me dá uma sensação estranha. É como se eu olhasse para um espelho invertido: ele tem a mesma cara que eu, mas é tão descuidado e ingênuo... Já me disseram que ele é como eu seria se não fosse sério."

"Quanto tempo você acha que essas roupas novas duram?"

"...duas horas. Três, no máximo."

Hasgard gargalhou, e Sísifo sorriu. Ele ao menos tinha tentando dar um jeito no garoto. Regulus já atravessava a casa de Libra, correndo como um louco. Sísifo voltou-se ao amigo.

"Vou pedir que preparem algo para nos manter acordados. Vamos entrar e conversar um pouco, Aldebaran."

"Oh... Eu agradeço. As crianças provavelmente não vão me deixar dormir cedo."

Quando entraram na sala, viram uma serva brigar com o gato, que acabara de roubar um pão da mesa e agora corria para debaixo do sofá.

"Ah, você ainda está cuidando desse gato?"

"Ele resolveu morar aqui, e eu acabei deixando. Mas vive fazendo tudo o que não deve. É um péssimo hóspede."

"Não deve ser muito difícil discipliná-lo. Você devia dar-lhe bronca sempre que faz algo de errado."

Sísifo observou-o, sorrindo. O bicho agora despedaçava o resultado do furto, enquanto olhava para a serva, desconfiado.

"Não... Deixe-o. Ele é mais feliz assim."

Depois de comer o pão, o gato subiu no sofá e lá ficou, encarando-os desafiadoramente. Sísifo sabia que, mais tarde, ele apareceria em seu escritório, miando e pedindo por atenção.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
